Ste-Am Punk
by CMLynch
Summary: A series of random one-shots between Becky Lynch and CM Punk AKA Ste-Am Punk. (Get it? Steampunk and then C-M Punk, so Ste-Am Punk? Ha!)


_**I was wondering what my first fanfic should be about. I didn't want to do something that's been done a million times before, I wanted to do something original.**_

 _ **It appears that no one has thought about a Becky Lynch/CM Punk pairing...Until now! However, it turns out writing fanfiction is a lot harder than it looks. So I decided to do a series of random one-shots instead.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Becky Lynch portrayed the character of a fearless badlass on television, and while that was partially true as she had overcome many obstacles in her life, it wasn't completely true as there were a few things that terrified her.

Number one being thunderstorms.

As a child, her mother would always comfort her when a thunderstorm struck. She would sing little lullabies and rub her back which would send her into a peaceful slumber.

But now she was alone. The lightning was strong and fierce, and with every hit, she felt more and more anxiety build up in her body.

She tried to see if playing soft music on her phone would calm her down.

Didn't work.

She tried to turn on the lights and look out the window, coming face to face with the storm so she could get used to the random strikes of lightning.

Didn't work.

At this point, she was willing to call over her friend Charlotte, who was only a couple rooms away from her in this hotel.

They had slept in the same bed before...And no, it wasn't sexual whatsoever.

She quietly exited her room and knocked on Charlotte's door.

There was no response.

She tried knocking hard enough to guarantee a reply but not too loud where everyone else wakes up.

Again, no response.

She considered trying one more time, but then an unbelievably loud smack of thunder came down from the skies, prompting a squeal from Becky.

She stayed perfectly still, worried that someone would wake up in frustration due to the commotion.

A big breath of relief left her lips as nobody came storming out from their doors. She tip toed back into her room, closed the door, and felt the rain start to slow down.

"Is that what I think it is? The thunderstorm stopping? Ha! Finally!"

Unfortunately, she jinxed herself as the rain suddenly increased, ten times faster and more furious than it was before.

She tightly shut her eyes in absolute annoyance.

Then came the biggest strike of lightning yet. A heartstopping scream left Becky's mouth, as she fell on her ass, back against the door.

Her breathing was at an incredibly rapid speed, and her heart felt like it was going to rip out of her chest.

All of a sudden, knuckles rapped against her door.

She quietly groaned, realizing that someone must've woken up due to her scream.

Or worse; everyone woke up and were all behind her door. She slowly got up and grabbed the door knob.

It felt like a scene out of a horror movie. A part of her felt like she was going to met by a clown with a knife in his hands, ready to send her down to the darkest depths.

Thankfully, it wasn't anything scary, and thankfully, she didn't wake up everyone in the hotel.

She was instead met by the confused and worried face of CM Punk.

"Hey Punk! What's up?"

"What's up? There's screams and squeals coming from your room. Are you murdering someone?"

"No! I'm just...Uh, I must have been sleepwalking."

"Who screams while sleepwalking? I've never heard of that."

"Hey, it could happen."

Punk crossed his arms stubbornly, waiting for a proper answer.

Becky stood there awkwardly, tapping her foot, waiting for him to go away. Not that she didn't want him here. If anything, she did want him here. And she wanted those strong tattooed arms to wrap around her, protecting her from the storm.

Actually, she didn't want him here. At all. And she didn't want those strong tattooed arms to wrap around her. Nope. Not at all. That never even crossed her mind.

Out of the blue, a smirk appeared on Punk's face.

"What are you smirking at Punkers?"

"First of all, don't call me Punkers. Second of all, I just realized how messy your hair is, and third of all, you're afraid of lightning, aren't you?"

"First of all, I'll call you whatever you want. Second of all, your hair is messier and is spiked up all over the place, making you look like a lunatic scientist, and third of all, I am not afraid of lightning."

"Really? That's not what I heard you tell Sasha."

A gasp of surprise left Becky's mouth. "You were eavesdropping?!"

"Noooooooooooo...Maybeeeeeeeee..."

"You creep! How many other of my conversations have you eavesdropped on?"

"Just that one...and the other one where you mentioned you have a small crush on Ambrose."

Becky crossed her arms. "I was lying when I said that."

"Sure. Sure you were Becks."

"If I can't call you Punkers, how come you can call me Becks."

"Because I'm the best in the world, and I do what I want."

"This conversation isn't even getting us anywhere, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to admit that you're afraid of thunderstorms!"

"Why?!"

"Because I like making other people pour out their deep secrets."

"Being afraid of thunder is not a deep secret."

"No, but it's still a secret."

"Not really. I've told it to pretty much all my friends."

"Then how come you haven't told it to me?"

"I said _friends._ "

"I'm your friend."

"Not really."

"Well maybe after tonight, you'll consider me a friend." Punk said, before shutting the door behind him with his foot.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to sleep with you."

"Um..."

"Not in that way, I'm just going to sleep in the same bed as you."

"Why?"

"So that I can calm you down when lightning hits."

"I don't need someone to calm me down. I'm perfectly capable of dealing with a thunderstorm by myself."

"That's why you exited your room and knocked on Charlotte's door, right?"

"Are you spying on me or something?"

"Well, my room is right next to Charlotte's, and I can hear someone tip toeing outside my room. Not to mention, I can hear you mumble 'please don't wake up', 'please don't wake up', 'please don't wake up' under your breath."

"Do you even sleep at night?"

"Nope. I'm an insomniac. No sleep for me."

"Alright, fine. I'm afraid of thunder. Very afraid. And I do want someone to be next to me, so they can prevent me from freaking out. But I don't want that someone to be you."

"Why not?"

"Because, I barely know you. I'm not comfortable with you and I sleeping in the same bed."

"What do you mean you barely know me? We've had plenty of conversations before!"

"And all those conversations lasted about 40 seconds."

"A conversation is a conversation Becks."

Becky shut her lips tightly as she realized there was no way getting anything through this mans thick head. With a pout, she got back in her bed and crawled under the comforters. Then she realized something.

"Wait a minute, I think the thunderstorm's over. For real now."

Before she even finished her sentence, a loud strike of lighting went off in the background.

Punk smiled as Becky squealed.

"You're cute when your scared, you know."

"You're not helping."

"Well, soon I will be."

Punk turned off the lights and crawled under the comforters next to Becky.

"Could you move over a bit?"

"If I move over a bit, I'll fall off."

"That's the point."

"Becky, you're grumpy and annoyed right now, but when thunder hits, you'll see that my presence here is very much needed."

"In what way?"

Another strike of lightning hit, and before Becky could scream, squeal, or throw the comforters off, Punk grabbed her close and rested his head on top of hers.

She felt her breathing calm down and her heart go back to a normal speed.

"In that way. See Becks? I'm not so bad."

Not a peep left Becky's lips.

"Becks? Becky?"

Still no response.

"Becky, you're scaring me here."

"Thank you."

Both of them remained quiet before Punk smiled once more.

"You're welcome Becks."

He tightened his grip on her as she rested her hands on his chest.

Every single strike of lightning that hit would cause Becky to startle, but Punk would quickly put her back to sleep, by soothingly rubbing her back and nuzzling his face into her hair.

Punk kept by Becky's side for the next few hours as the storm went on, until finally, it stopped and all that was left was a black sky with clouds sliding by.

Punk slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake up Becky. He noticed that there was a wet spot on his shirt.

He looked at Becky and saw a small pool of drool on the side of her chin.

"Ew." He grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped the drool off before tossing it into the trash.

He took a second to observe her. Her face, her shoulders, her hips, her legs. He stood there for about a minute, taking in her beauty and delicacy.

He pulled up the blanket closer to her chin and smoothed out her orange luscious hair before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Punk decided that was enough and went over to the door, quietly opening it and exiting from Beck's room.

But before he completely left, he took one more second to stare at her.

"Sweet dreams Lynch." And with that, he left.

And sweet dreams it was. Sweet dreams indeed.


End file.
